


【羿往情深】漂亮傻瓜

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 羿往情深 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【羿往情深】漂亮傻瓜

其实在高中开头那年，黄嘉新并没有注意过李振宁。  
学校从来不是象牙塔，好学生和坏学生之间向来有道泾渭分明的鸿沟。黄嘉新每天啃着油条背单词，坐他家司机开的车上下学，期末拿张规整漂亮的成绩单交差。李振宁这三个字挺出名，只是总和其他些暧昧的字眼联系在一起，颤巍巍地泛着隐秘的桃色。  
黄嘉新不爱八卦，当然也就对八卦的主人公没什么关心。

但先勾引他的却是李振宁。  
或许称之为“勾引”并不太贴切，因为李振宁面无表情来问他要不要接吻时，并没有那方面的意思。  
那是个春风沉醉的夜晚，黄嘉新和朋友应约去给女孩子过生日。订的KTV到处都妆点着银蓝色的星星，云朵拱着流苏的圆顶吊灯，场景非常梦幻。女孩子喜欢他挺久，借着三分微醺就表了白。黄嘉新被起哄得下不来台，但最后还是狠心拒绝。然后就被泪眼汪汪地抛出经典台词：“你不喜欢我什么？我可以改的。”  
这小公主出了名的娇纵，黄嘉新犯着愁，刚借尿遁出了包厢，肩上就被拍了拍。

他心情不好，不耐烦地回过头，“什么事？”  
眼前站着的人明显不是什么善茬，一头晃眼的银发，湿漉漉的嘴唇叼着根还没点燃的烟。黄嘉新警惕地盯着他，重复了一遍：“什么事？”那人皱着眉，不远处坐着的几个看起来像混混的人在嚷“宁哥别怂”，他低声骂了句“操”，毫无歉意地跟黄嘉新说：“不好意思帮个忙。”  
“能接个吻吗？就一分钟。”  
一瞬间黄嘉新怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，他匪夷所思地看着眼前的人，对方面无表情地回看。应该是输了类似于真心话大冒险的游戏吧，黄嘉新想，玩得好大。  
“宁哥，你怎么找这种小崽子问，换人啊换人啊！”后面那帮人已经起哄起来，银发男孩不耐烦地骂了一句，看都不看他转身就走，下一秒喉咙一紧被扯着领带拽了回去。  
小崽子？去你妈的小崽子。  
黄嘉新莫名其妙被激起了十几年来难得的火气和逆反心，低着头看他：“行啊。”

银发男孩很干脆地吻了上来，接触的瞬间黄嘉新的第一个想法是好软，这么冷的一个人，唇怎么比女孩子还软。然后就有什么娇嫩的东西沿着他唇缝细细地舔，拨开他牙关时他才意识到那是舌头。黄嘉新气血上涌，男孩温热的鼻息吹在他脸上，近距离他才发现这个人有双很勾人的眼睛，看人时有种说不出来的深情。黄嘉新有些喘不上气，那男孩突然笑了，掐着他的下巴轻轻说了句现在的小孩都这么乖换气都不会，然后毫不客气地继续，一边吻一边抬手看表。  
结束的时候两人的唇都肿了，银发男孩衔着那根烟，刚打燃火就被黄嘉新从口中抢走。他皱着眉，很快无所谓地耸了耸肩：“送你了，谢谢啊。”然后在一片怪叫和口哨声里走回去，那群人明显和他也不是一拨，被逼着给了什么东西，然后男孩就头也不回地走掉了。

黄嘉新在挤眉弄眼的哄笑声里反应过来，脸骤然烧得微微发烫。这也太荒唐了，和一个不认识的男孩子接了吻，还是舌头都伸进来的湿吻。唇上的触感还没散，叼着的烟已经燃了一半。他试着抽了口那根万宝路薄荷爆珠，冷冽清凉的味道直通到喉咙一线天，但随即就呛得他连连流泪。那些人笑得更厉害了，黄嘉新红着脸没说话，但出于某种心理，他并没把它扔掉，而是随手摁灭揣进了裤兜。

那晚就这样草草收场，但这并不是结束，而是一切的开始。

第二天他就找人问了银发男孩的来历，才发现原来他就是那些隐秘眼风和暧昧低语的主角，李振宁。起初只是传他在夜店跳舞，传着传着就变了样，什么陪酒、裸模、男女通吃都出来了。谣言像长了翅膀般疯传，直到有个人当着李振宁的面轻蔑地叫他金丝雀，被抡着椅子砸得头破血流，这种凶狠骇着了这帮学生，到底还是收敛了许多，只不过背地里都还爱指指点点。  
“明明就做了那种事嘛，嘁，还不让别人说。”爆料的女生一边说，一边小心翼翼看他的脸色：“你说他是不是很......”黄嘉新礼貌地点点头，没等她说完就走了。  
他脚步匆匆，一路到了高三二班门口，里面声音喧嚷。  
他敲了敲门，冲着门口的胖子说话，眼色却直接落到最后那排伏在桌子上睡觉的银色脑袋上：“你好，请帮我叫一下李振宁。”

虎逼不愧是虎逼。  
李振宁从一片鸦雀无声里走出来时明显也有些没搭上弦，但看到黄嘉新时他就想起来了，是昨晚和他接吻的那个倒霉蛋儿。他以为倒霉蛋儿回过神来兴师问罪了，但黄嘉新却非常直接地问：“我可不可以跟你说会儿话？”李振宁皱了眉，“什么事？”  
黄嘉新说：“有人跟我讲了你的一些事。”  
“但是我觉得他们说得不对，我想听你自己说。”  
“可以吗？”  
李振宁险些以为自己听错，猫一样的眼睛瞪圆了，第一次认认真真打量了下这个比他还高半头的男孩。是张英俊漂亮的脸，脸上的神情单纯又锐利，如同白纸般干净。  
但是李振宁讨厌白纸，他和这两个字天生互斥。  
于是他只冷冷看了他一眼，连“神经病”都懒得说，直接转身就走。  
常人可能觉得这是心虚，但很明显黄嘉新并不这样认为。  
他上前一步，拉住了李振宁的手腕，眼神认真又执拗。  
李振宁咬着牙，被那目光烫得惶然。早知道会招惹这么个大麻烦，他昨晚还不如直接打爆那群人的头。这小孩儿缠得他不耐烦，于是他选择用最干脆利落的方式结束这场纠缠。  
“真想知道？那我告诉你。”  
他微笑着踮起脚尖，凑到黄嘉新耳边：“他们说的，都是真的哦。”

男孩眼睛里的光瞬间就灭了，沮丧得像只垂头丧气的大金毛。  
李振宁揉了揉他的头发，嘴角抿出个甜甜的梨涡，说出来的话却像裹在棉花里的刀尖：“离我远点。”不想一起被拖下水的话，就离我远点。  
他看也没看黄嘉新，背过身去挥了挥手，算是个告别的句点。

然而接下来的两个月，他接连在各种地点见到黄嘉新。  
打工的杂货店、上学的小路、街角处的小超市、体育课的操场......要么装作一起被聘来的临时工帮他卸货，要么拎着袋猫粮喂他养熟的流浪猫，甚至打完篮球拿着瓶冰水跑到他面前献宝，讨好地问深深你渴不渴。李振宁当做不认识这个人，有时直接毫不客气转身就走。但他耐不住黄嘉新猛烈的攻势，有天终于停下脚步困惑地问了一句：“你到底要干嘛？”  
黄嘉新说：“我在追你啊。”  
李振宁压了两个月的焦躁腾地升起来，揪着他的领子把他推到墙边：“我以为我说得很清楚了。”  
“别跟着我，别和我接触，你是听不懂吗？”  
黄嘉新红着眼睛，李振宁握着他的手指不由得松了松，却被男孩委屈地大吼出声：“凭什么啊！”  
他反过来牢牢地看着李振宁：“明明就没有做过他们说过的那些事，为什么要承认？！”  
李振宁嘴里发苦，抬手打掉了黄嘉新握在手里的雪糕袋子：“滚。”  
他绕开露出受伤神色的男孩，脚步匆匆地往学校走。  
黄嘉新错了，有件事他的确干过，现在还一直在干。  
他从来就不是什么好学生，黄嘉新幻想的戏码和他没有关系。

李振宁到夜店的时候已经是晚上十点，调酒台的男孩连忙交班给他，不忘问一句：“深深，你今天怎么这时候才来？”李振宁眼睛里浸泡着水雾，如慵懒的春潮：“没什么，有事耽误了一阵子。”他熟练地调配着客人点的鸡尾酒，水晶玻璃里一线盈盈的红晃荡着，他把杯子放到女人手里：“祝您今晚愉快。”  
掌心却被顺势握住挠了挠，是个轻佻的暗示。他神色不变，反手用指尖划过女人手背换来一声娇嗔，然后不着痕迹地松开。一张名片推过来，客人看着他收进钱包里心满意足地走了，李振宁头垂在吧台的阴影里，看不清楚表情。  
这是好打发的，如果碰见另外些财大气粗的傻逼，应付起来就更加困难。  
显然他今晚运气并不太好。

“您的蓝果夏威夷。”他把那杯混着朗姆酒和柠檬汁的玩意儿递过去，中年男人却没有接，饶有兴致地打量他：“几岁了？成年了吗？”李振宁没说话，把酒杯往吧台上一搁，要调下一杯酒。然后一沓厚厚的红色纸币就拍在了木质桌面上，男人声音大得周围的人都转过头来：“装什么装啊，x你妈不就是出来卖的，还真把自己当个角儿了！”李振宁右手的青筋一点点暴起来，老板这时候听到骚动过来了，点头哈腰地赔礼道歉，好不容易把男人送走了，才对李振宁轻飘飘地扔了一句：“怎么哄客人不用我来教你吧？”  
“不想干趁早滚。”

指针拨到十二点，压轴是他登台。  
交织的光束和干冰的冷雾里，李振宁穿着皮衣皮靴上场，领口一线直接开到肚脐，这制服生怕别人看不到里头的光景。他的眼角上了妆，衬得眼睛愈发大，却没什么清纯感，全是带着倦意的媚。黑白闪光灯里有种复古的旧胶片美感，红唇白齿间衔着枝娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。  
底下的人口哨和欢呼声沸腾起来，狂野的音乐鼓点随之响起。李振宁仰着头顶胯，手指从喉结一路暧昧地摸到小腹，勒出来的腰细得让人担心会不会拧断。汗珠蜿蜒着从分明的下颌角滴下来，内衬湿透了黏在身上，绷得胸前两点愈发明显。男男女女叫疯了，声音把屋顶都能掀翻，已经有人开始往台上大把大把地扔纸钞。李振宁从始至终神情冷淡，连眼神都没松动下，瞳孔里沉沉的黑。末了音乐一停，大亮的灯光里他眉目宛然如神，震耳欲聋的叫喊里他扯下片花瓣嚼了嚼，随手把玫瑰扔进人群，舌头顶了顶被划破的上颚。  
他连眼神都懒得施舍给那些疯抢的客人，转身就从幕后下了台。  
所以他当然没有看到，最后不顾一切把那带刺的花朵抓到手里的，是红着眼圈的黄嘉新。

卫生间的水哗哗作响，李振宁扯散领口跪在那里呕吐，撕碎的名片扔在装满纸团的垃圾篓里。  
恶心，真他妈恶心。  
那些剐在身上不怀好意的目光，搔在掌心里涂着艳红甲油的手指，还有他迫切需要的钞票，都好恶心。当然，除此还有李振宁，没了这些活不下去的李振宁，他最厌恶的最痛恨的人，他自己。  
他把胃里所有的东西都吐得干干净净，挣扎着爬起来扑到洗手台那里，用肥皂把指缝都洗得发红。本来并不是那么难以忍受的，他想，如果没有遇见黄嘉新。  
那个男孩的眼神和话语都太干净，干净得他觉得被刺痛。  
但是他没有办法，已经是这样了，他有什么办法。

他推开卫生间的门，结果抬头就撞上一双眼睛。  
是还穿着校服的黄嘉新，气息不定地喘着气，手里死死地捏着他刚扔出去的红玫瑰。  
李振宁愣住了，像被烫到一般马上转开了视线。低头却看到他被刺出血点的掌心，心里腾地窜起来一阵怒气：“你来这干什么？”  
黄嘉新犟着脑袋：“你能来，我为什么不可以？”  
洗手台的镜子把两个人都照得清晰，李振宁身上还穿着那件衣服，漏出一线蜜色的胸膛和肚脐。他咬着唇，指甲拼命扣着掌心，语气努力轻描淡写：“那你都看到了，我和你不是一类人。”  
黄嘉新说：“你撒谎。”  
他红着眼睛：“明明不愿意，为什么......”  
他来得比他想象的早得多，不知道吧台的事给看见了多少。李振宁觉得自己像被剥光了衣服般无从遁形，他冷冷地飞快打断了他的话：“你是我谁啊管这么多，莫名其妙。”  
他拉开门把手要逃，腰却从背后被抱住了，黄嘉新说：“你之前和我接吻了。”  
李振宁头皮发麻，他转过身来，本该直接给他一拳的，话却鬼使神差出了口：“所以呢？”  
黄嘉新说：“我要对你负责的。”

李振宁在间隔不到三个月之内，再次以为自己耳朵出了问题。  
无数的话顶着喉咙往上涌，却在舌尖打着转说不出来。他想问问黄嘉新你是不是有病，知不知道什么叫负责，我长这么大爹妈都没负过责，你是哪块石头里蹦出来的要负责。然而却直接被抵在门板上，黄嘉新扶着他的肩膀，湿漉漉的眼睛专注地看着他：“李振宁，不要听他们说你是什么样的人，也不要觉得自己就是那样的人。”  
“我长了眼睛。”  
“我看到的李振宁在很努力地生活，没有伤害别人，也没有伤害自己。”  
“只是他太喜欢把自己装成一个坏学生了。”  
他小心翼翼去握他洗得发红破皮的手指，轻轻地说：“你不能老是骗人呀。”

半个小时后，李振宁坐在粥铺里，觉得自己一定也是发了疯。  
要不然他怎么会和黄嘉新坐在这里，等着喝他口中绝世好喝的生滚粥。暖黄的灯泡晃晃悠悠地垂下阴影，照得狭小却干净的桌面锃亮，长袖衬衫被挽起来直到手腕，黄嘉新拿着药店里买的碘酒给他涂，从圆润的指甲仔仔细细涂到修长的指节。李振宁盯着这个傻乎乎的漂亮男孩，看着他涂完咧出大白牙冲他笑，心里那根陈旧的弦突然轻轻颤了颤。  
黄嘉新刚要把碘酒收起来，手就被压住了，他呼吸顿了顿，屏着气息看垂着眼睛的李振宁。对方抿着嘴摊开他的右掌心，拿棉签裹着碘酒擦拭那些小小的血点，一句话也不说。气氛温柔又安宁，直到老婆婆端上来两碗热气腾腾的粥，还有一小碟炸得皮嫩筋滑的金黄凤爪。  
黄嘉新兴致勃勃地给他递筷子：“深深你尝，真的很好吃。”  
粥底是江瑶柱和猪骨熬的，点了麻油的虾肉鲜甜浮沉，饱满黏糯的一碗。李振宁吃了一口，黄嘉新眼睛发亮：“怎么样怎么样？”他在心底叹了口气，冲着男孩点了点头。黄嘉新就又笑起来，灿烂甜蜜得像初夏的日光。

吃完饭已经将近凌晨两点，街上一辆出租车都没有。李振宁看了眼裹着外套的黄嘉新：“你家司机呢？”黄嘉新说：“我跟他说今晚在外面住，让他跟家里人说一声先回去了。”  
他不好意思地挠了挠头：“不行我就住酒店去，深深你先回家吧。”  
李振宁点点头，转身走了两步又回来问：“你带身份证了吗？”  
黄嘉新摸了摸口袋，困窘地红了脸：“没有。”  
李振宁沉默了一下：“...你跟我对付一晚上吧。”  
黄嘉新又惊又喜：“可以吗？”  
李振宁手插在兜里拔腿就走：“嗯。”

他带着他穿过条狭窄的小巷，挨得紧紧的两幢楼间架着六七道电线，上面垂着些风吹雨打的褪色广告牌。不太平整的地面积了污水，不小心踩到松动的砖头就溅得人满腿都是。李振宁带着他熟稔地避开，进了栋破破烂烂的单元楼。楼里没有灯，在这样的深夜里黑得伸手不见五指。黄嘉新拿出手机照明，两个人安静地分享着彼此的呼吸爬到顶楼。李振宁停下脚步时黄嘉新一个没留神撞了上去，头刚好埋进他脖子里。  
光在慌乱里摁灭了，黄嘉新鼻间都是李振宁的气息，淡淡的青草的味道。他还没来得及道歉或者让开，黑暗里李振宁就已经转过头来，勾着他脖子往底下一按，张开嘴就吮住了他的唇。这个吻比之前那个游戏似的吻来得更加激烈，两个人都憋着一股劲发泄，亲得难分难舍。李振宁被压着后脑勺直接摁在家门上，喘着气和他纠缠。钥匙插进锁孔里被碰得当啷作响，不知道什么时候转开了，两人相拥着跌进去。  
一进门李振宁就清醒了，他伸手一拉灯线，白炽灯泡“啪”地亮起来。他满面潮红地松开黄嘉新，语气却很冷静：“屋里只有一张床，再亲下去我们中一个人就得睡地板了。”黄嘉新手还圈在他的腰上，听话地“嗯”了一声却迟迟不放开。李振宁拿上目线瞅了他一眼，露出点疑问的神色。黄嘉新像只讨好的大金毛般蹭着他：“深深......”他有点迟疑：“我们这算是在谈恋爱了吗？”  
李振宁耐着性子，“不然呢？”  
说出这三个字的瞬间他就后悔了，这傻瓜直接把他抱起来亲了亲，开心得像是只团团转的小熊。他撑着他肩膀“喂”了一声，自己却也忍不住神色温柔。  
黄嘉新是他千百次相遇中最平凡的奇迹。

洗过澡两人躺在狭窄的小床上，淡淡的沐浴露清香里有些情思蠢蠢欲动。最先只是在被子里细细碎碎地接吻，李振宁闷闷地笑着教他怎么换气，足弓勾着他的小腿轻轻地蹭。黄嘉新有些吃味，底下也被撩拨得起了欲念，没李振宁发话也不敢动，委委屈屈地低着头。但是他抵着的那截腰太软，被吻得情动了就老是挨挨擦擦的，总是甜蜜难耐的折磨。眼睛慢慢适应黑暗后他瞧见李振宁的脸，然后他几乎瞬间就硬了，他远没有他想得那么游刃有余，盈盈的一双眼睛漂亮得要命，嘴唇像搽了胭脂，在月色里难耐地喘息着。  
黄嘉新突然握住了他的手腕，下一秒李振宁小腹一凉，他宽大的T恤下摆迅速被撩起来，黄嘉新的头埋了进去。急促的呼吸沿着他的肚脐一直亲到乳尖，他压着声音“嗯”地哼出来，发出绵长的呻吟。李振宁耳尖微红，任凭他在里面作乱，手伸下去把两个人的都握在一起抒解。混乱里李振宁的背突然僵了，黄嘉新的手掌顺着尾椎抚了下去，他不知所措地叫了一声他的名字，然后闭紧了嘴巴。他想黄嘉新要是再动作他就把他一脚踹下去，从来没有人敢.....然而男孩迅速停了，乖乖地翻身下来侧对着他，一时只听得到两个人面红耳热的低喘。  
都知道这时候停下有多难受，黄嘉新太乖了，乖得让李振宁生出了自己欺负他的错觉。  
他睁着眼睛斗争半天，最终抿着嘴从床上起身，回来的时候黄嘉新手里被塞了一管油膏状的东西，是什么意思两个人都再清楚不过。  
他低低地在他耳边喘气，滚烫的汗珠顺着额角滴落在黄嘉新的胸口：“...你轻点。”

“三个吻便定终身，谁持赠风月不相闻。”  
瓶盖被拧开了，椰子油的清香在这里也显得暧昧。黄嘉新吻着他做漫长的前戏，手指裹着膏体缓慢地往里面揉，像破开只汁水饱满的新鲜柚子。李振宁抓着他的衣袖喘气，艰难地忍着底下的钝痛，他倒希望黄嘉新快一些，这样或许就没有那么难耐。一根、两根、三根......他小口小口喘着气，黄嘉新红着脸，手指摸到湿淋淋的臀缝里，掌心收起来捏住了那团颤巍巍的半圆。他抓不牢，饱满而富有弹性的几处从指缝里漏出来。黄嘉新头晕目眩，他有限的经验没应付过这种程度的事情，一切全凭本能。李振宁急速喘了两声，翘起来的脚趾绷得笔直，腰和腿却都发软，整个人跟滩春水般融在这个人身上。恋人再无心的撩拨也能点起烧身的火，他被把弄得受不了，红着眼圈抓住黄嘉新的手腕，吐字都是急促的：“你到底...还干不干啊？”  
末尾的字还没砸到地上，黄嘉新就反手捂住了他的嘴。李振宁“唔唔”了两声，底下被抵着温柔地往里面推。初次再怎么轻都是痛的，他发出声压着哭腔的哽咽，无意识地在人背上抓，收回来时却触到放在床头的那枝火红的玫瑰。他折下花朵衔在嘴里去堵那些细碎的呜咽，浑然不知自己现在看起来有多情色。黄嘉新突然攥紧了他的腰，狠狠地顶弄起来。李振宁被撞得眼角发红，想叫又叫不出来，只能被压着折磨。快感渐渐地涌上来，哼出来的疼痛的鼻音完全变了味道，又娇又软，哼得黄嘉新头皮发麻。他沿着他的喉结亲吻，一直到嘴唇碰到那朵花。清凉的甜蜜味道里他掐着人腰窝狠狠一挺，李振宁哭叫着射出来，腿根微微抽搐。  
漫长的夜里不知道弄了几次，后面逼得他“小新哥哥”都叫了出来。最后攀上高潮时两个人抱在一起颤抖，李振宁失神地躺在他怀里，眼神都聚不上焦。  
也不知道到底谁才是那个傻瓜。

之后有三天的时间李振宁没理黄嘉新。  
腰疼得像是要断了，动一动都要轻轻吸气。第一次就弄这么狠的实在是少数，他想起来就恨不得把黄嘉新扔出家门。黄嘉新自知理亏，厚着脸皮哄了许久才把人哄好。  
他拿着红花油给他揉腰，小心翼翼地问：“深深，你以后打算去哪里？”  
李振宁不久就要高考了，黄嘉新比他低一级。  
他眼巴巴地等他的回答，其实他还有好多想说的，但又忐忑地不敢表露那点患得患失的担心。

李振宁慵懒地拱着背，抬眼望着清澈的天空：“我去北京。”  
离开这条污水横流的小巷、充满流言蜚语的高中和那些灯红酒绿的人群，一切都将是崭新的，明亮的，坦坦荡荡的。  
旧的日子里，值得带出来的也就只有身旁这个漂亮傻瓜了。

他看了黄嘉新一眼，还是叹息着给了安慰。  
他勾住了男孩的小指头，轻轻地晃了晃：“我在A大等你，你快点来。”  
黄嘉新眨着亮晶晶的眼睛，和他郑重地拉勾：“那说好了，不许变。”  
少年的承诺总是深情。

窗外，六月初夏的阳光从云层里照下来，驱散了一切的潮湿与黑暗。

The End.


End file.
